


Stupid Parrot

by joaniedark



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nefarious parrot steals Gaz's Game Slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Parrot

That demon bird would feel her wrath.

Stupid skool and their stupid geography trip to the stupid rainforest to help cut down the stupid trees. Sure, she had gone along willingly, hoping that maybe when she was in the city where the class was staying in a hostel that she'd manage to find some of those neat illegal bootleg video games in one of the little stores somewhere. She'd always heard they were hilariously bad.

But then that parrot went off and stole her Game Slave.

She had been minding her own business, sitting on a tree stump and laughing while her small group attempted to not be hit by falling trees of death, playing her new typo-ridden cartridge when that parrot went and swooped down, snatching up the system from her hands.

It. Would. Pay.

She didn't have to stomp far through the forest before she saw it sitting in one of the trees marked for the next day's demolition. She glared up at it, eyes narrowing in hatred, before starting to climb as best she could up the rough bark.

Finally she reached the low branch where the parrot sat.

“You little jerk. What do you have to say for yourself,” she said, crawling along the branch.

“Twwwat,” the parrot chirped, and she paused.

“What?” she asked, looking at the bird oddly.

“Tickles?”

“No! What sort of idiot bird...”

It cocked its head at her before grabbing the Game Slave in its beak.

“You wouldn't dare,” she threatened, but the parrot hopped closer to her and put the handheld gently down.

“Tickles?”

“...Fine,” she sighed, reaching out to scratch the bird's feathers slightly. It squawked, ruffling its wings, and she smirked.

“Maybe you aren't so bad after all. Wonder if I could convince you to poop on Dib's head,” she said when the bird chirped and nuzzled against her hand. “But you still stole my game, and that is unforgivable—”

Her eyes went a bit wide when the parrot punched the start button on the little system and managed to navigate the tiny player character around the screen, albeit running into multiple walls.

“Ok. You're officially the coolest part of this lousy trip,” she said, picking up the bird and putting it on her shoulder. “I'm teaching you to play Vampire Piggy Hunter _right now._ ”


End file.
